Add A Little German To It
by WildFire864
Summary: Tokio Hotel crossover. Elesea, who is obsessed with Tokio Hotel, drags her best friend to a concert. There is a lot of conflict between Bill and the person being drug. This is done....there will be an epilogue and/or sequel
1. Prologue

Pure annoyance coursed through Sesha when Bill entered the blue room backstage, "what do you want

Pure annoyance coursed through Sesha when Bill entered the blue room backstage, "what do you want?" His German accent annoyed her even more than just his presence, "I want you to die, but that's not happening for a while, so, in the mean time. Elesea said Tom wanted to talk to me, and clearly, you're not Tom, because Tom's a boy." "I'm not a girl, do you want me to prove it?" Bill reached for the button on his pants and Sesha crossed her hands over her chest. Making him aware that she had no intentions of stopping him from publicly humiliating himself. She heard a snap from his jeans, "I'm really going to do it. You know that right?" "Go for it, I'm not stopping you," she shifted her weight and raised her right eyebrow suggestively. "Okay, fine!" He re-snapped his pants and glared intently at her, " so I won't take my pants off. Will you please, leave? -Now?" "Well, taking into consideration that I was here before you and your brother wants to talk to _me, _no, girly boy. I won't leave," she paused, "now!" "Technically I was here first because I'm older than you are," he placed his hands on his hips. She immediately yelled and pointed to his chest, "look!! You even stand like a girl! Too bad everyone thinks you're a boy. A girl like you could do Sports Illustrated some good."

"A girl like you could, too. It's too bad you're evil."

"Too bad you're gay. And that wasn't really an insult, you just called me pretty."  
"Too bad you're a witch!"

"Too bad you're a weird-o!"

"Too bad I hate you!"

"Yeah, it is too bad, isn't it?"

Elesea rolled her eyes when she stepped into the room. Witnessing the two-year-old-hissy-fits just frustrated her. Why wouldn't these two people just admit that they liked each other. "Hey."

"Too bad you're a loser," Bill continued, stepping one foot closer to the tiny body in front of him.

"Too bad you're a creep who was probably just a drunken accident," Sesha poked his chest threateningly.

"Too bad you-!"

"Shut up!" Elesea screamed, intercepting the fall out. "Gosh, you guys are sixteen and nineteen. Can you not act like toddlers and just grow up?" "He started it!" Sesha growled furiously. "I did not!" Bill denied. "What's going on?" Tom entered the room, hesitantly observing the occurrence. "Bill exists so my life sucks," Sesha turned her back to Bill so the heels of her shoes brushed the toes of his. She jerked her feet away in aggravation, "Elesea said you wanted to talk to me and I was simply telling Bill that there really wasn't any problem with me being here." "You called me a drunken accident," Bill yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "I said probably!" Sesha screamed and turned around so her nose was on the verge of colliding with Bill's chin. "Look-just…Bill, Elesea. Can you guys give us a minute?" Tom nodded toward Sesha. "Yeah, Bill. Go away," Sesha smiled triumphantly. "Okay, not what I said, one. And two, just for a minute," Tom couldn't help but chuckle at the adolescents behavior. "Auf wiedersehn," Sesha smiled, watching Bill as he left. His was annoyingly tall and lanky and his hair was annoyingly dark. He was annoyingly…perfect. Except for the fact that he was weird and annoying. "Why can't you not be a jerk to him?" Elesea began. "Elesea, please," Tom raised his eyebrows.

"I want you to give my brother a chance," Tom commanded, not wasting any time. "How about I pretend his existence is just all a delusion and get on with my life?" Sesha crinkled her nose when she became suddenly disgusted. "What's so horrible about him?" Tom wasn't giving up for anything. "Okay well: A.) I can't stand him. B.) Nothing he says _EVER _makes sense. C.) He's annoying, loud, lazy, bossy, stubborn, and annoyingly annoying," Sesha replied. Tom retreated a step when he could see the anger building up inside her by the simple fact that he could ever _suggest _she give Bill a chance. "So you think he's annoying?" Tom asked rhetorically. There was a pause when Sesha crossed her arms, "-yes." "Please give him a chance! Please, please, please," he fell to the ground. Sesha watched while he crossed the floor on his knees. His hands were entwined with each other and his thumbs were pressed against his bottom lips. "Arrgh! FINE!!" she growled and stomped her foot. "but _don't _expect me to like him and _ESPECIALLY _don't expect me to treat him like an equal." She put sarcastic emphasis on the word 'equal.'


	2. At Least The Bodyguard's Not A Washout

Sesha groaned while she turned her drained body out of bed "Come-on-SESHA

Sesha groaned while she turned her drained body out of bed "Come-on-SESHA! The concert is today and we've got a lot of driving to do!" Elesea poked her until Sesha was able to plant two feet securely to the ground and stabilize herself, "come on, five more minutes." Words couldn't describe how thoroughly unexcited Sesha was about the Tokio Hotel concert. "No, zero more minutes. You can sleep in the car," Elesea yanked her wrist, "come _on_!" Sesha complied, though her body was resisting. "Are you guys ready?" Elesea's mother called up the staircase. "Yes, mommy," Elesea pulled on her jacket and Sesha followed, bracing herself for the burst of premature excitement coming from the Harding family when she reached the final step after the landing. "Running through the monsoon, beyond the world, to the end of the time, where the rain won't hurt!" Sesha glared at the group of four that stood before her; dancing off-beat and singing off-key. She rolled her eyes, half out of annoyance and half out of the simple detail that she was half-asleep. _That's not annoying at all, _Sesha thought to herself.

The car shuddered when the family and Sesha piled into the Focus, "aren't you excited at all?" Elesea stared hopefully toward Sesha. "Do I _look_ excited at all?" Sesha looked at Elesea tiredly. "Not, really," Elesea replied. Sesha put her red ear buds in to drown out the deafening sound of Tokio Hotel pulsing through out the vehicle. She heard the two songs mix. 'Scream' by Tokio Hotel and 'All The Small Things' by Blink 182. _Battle of the Bands, _she created the image in her mind. Chuckling to herself, she imagined the distraught look on the faces of Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg when they received the news that they had been defeated. She closed her eyes, unable to sleep due to the deafening music.

Elesea watched Sesha's fingers when she practiced the guitar riff on a invisible instrument. She began to smile, picturing the front man from Tokio Hotel standing by her best friend, what a sight. "Sesha," Elesea began. There was no reply. No shocker though. Between her headphones cranked up to the max. and the radio blaring almost twice as loud there was no way she could hear the muffled calls. Finally- Sesha had managed to sleep.

A burst of cold air crashed against Sesha's face when she exited the tiny, black vehicle. _Okay, can I call my dad to pick me up now? _She thought to her self. Elesea was thoroughly excited that Sesha had agreed to accompany her, that much was obvious; but Sesha couldn't help but feel like coming was a mistake. "Okay, please stand in an orderly fashion!" the security guard called over the insanely loud crowd of fans. "Wow, no one's going to calm down," Sesha announced to him. "They will if I make them," Sesha was completely unaware that the oversized security guard was standing in front of the four-man-group and the frenzied group of twelve and thirteen-year-old girls were practically killing each other to get closer and the line she was in was for their signing. "Five dollars," a tall man in a blue and white horizontal striped shirt shoved a C.D. with the group on the cover in her face. "No thanks," she replied, gently pushing it back in his direction. "Why didn't you get one?" Elesea had pure confusion showing in her eyes. "Because I don't want one," Sesha replied, crossing her arms over chest. "You do realize you're in the line for the signing. I know you're not going to let them sign your Fall Out Boy shirt," Elesea raised her eyebrows. "They're not signing anything. I don't want their autograph," she turned and faced the security guard once more, "so you're their security guard?" He stared at her intently for about three seconds before having to yank a screaming girl back from the table that Sesha had just recently noticed, "I have a name." "Oh, really?"

"It's actually Tobi," he calmed the girl down and resumed his conversation with Sesha.

"Does Bill annoy you as much as he annoys me? I mean, with you having to be around him 24/7."

"Bill doesn't annoy me," Tobi couldn't help but chuckle at Sesha's enthusiasm for calling Bill annoying.

"Who's annoying?" Bill glared up at Tobi from the signing table.  
"You." Sesha replied, noticing the tall mane that was spiked up from Bill's head and immediately recognizing his makeup covered face.

"Oh, really?" Bill rose from his chair, facing Sesha.

"Yes, really."

"You have a problem with me?"

"I never said I had a problem with you, Bill, I don't even know you. From what I've seen, however, you're annoying and self-centered and an attention hog. Why don't you give Tom or Gustav the spotlight for once? Or Georg for that matter. I really don't care," Sesha motioned toward the other three guys who were listening to every word that ran from her mouth. "How about I pretend you didn't say that?" Bill advanced toward her. The fans screamed rabidly when Bill ended up closer to the crowd. "Or you could acknowledge it, it really doesn't matter to me," she replied nonchalantly. Tobi and the other security guard had to restrain the fans again. "Bill!" Tom called, trying to get his attention to make him aware that he was driving thousands of girls crazy by just moving closer to the group. "No, Tom. Let me talk," Bill held up his hand, "so, are you SRawson then?" "What are you talking about?" Sesha felt her hands begin to shake. "SRawson, the cyber-stalker who talks so much crap about me," he replied. "Okay. I don't even want to be here. Why would I cyber-stalk you. I don't like you," she shook her head. He sighed, half angry and half relieved that he had finally met someone who wasn't afraid to yell at him, "look, if you'd just lay off the insults there wouldn't be so much drama. Let me clear this up. I'm not a girl." "You keep lying to your self, Bill, it's okay."

Sesha focused her attention to the I-Pod she was pulling out of her pocket. The taller of the security guards glared in her direction, fearing she was armed. "It's not a lie. I'm a boy." "Okay," she placed the ear buds securely into her ears and turned away from the man she left standing, jaw practically on the floor. "Invite her backstage after the concert," Tom commanded toward Bill, "you can argue then." "No," Bill yelled, sitting back down in his chair, "I don't ever want to see her face again." "Whatever," Tom replied. Gustav and Georg hadn't paid any attention to the previous incident, that was apparent. The smile on Gustav's face and Gerog's red hand gave everyone the knowledge that they had been playing the hand-slapping game. "Hey," Bill called to Sesha after a long pause. "What could you _possibly _want now?" She yelled, pausing the movie she was watching. "Some backstage after the concert, we'll finish it then."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes," Tobi stepped in front of her, thoroughly annoyed by the childish acts of the two.

"Okay," she complied, mainly out of fear.

"I thought you didn't ever want to see her face again," Tom began to chuckle. "Well, her face isn't that bad, it's just her attitude and I can fix that," Bill said triumphantly. "Bill, sometimes I have to help you figure out how to use the remote control, how are you going to fix a whole person?" Tom faced his brother. "Hey, HEY!" Bill began to reply, "I'll manage."


	3. And Thus, The Conflict Resumes

Sesha rubbed her eyes when the group stepped off-stage

Sesha rubbed her eyes when the group stepped off-stage. _Great, _she thought, _back to the argument. _Elesea eyed Sesha in anticipation. "Let's just get it over with," Sesha shook her head. "Tobi, if you will," Sesha lifted her chin toward the body guard blocking the entranced to the backstage room. "Sure," he moved to the side after a second, analyzing the girl to be positive it was actually them. "Thank you," Elesea sang, skipping by.

"Bill's in the bathroom," Tom saw the two step in.

"Still confused about his gender, I see?" Sesha felt the sarcasm build in her body.

"Be nice," Elesea nudged her lightly.

"You know, you could be good for Bill, he's never had a girl totally shoot him down at his own concert," Gustav smiled, placing his drumstick securely into a bag.

"I don't want to be _for _Bill," Sesha said nonchalantly.

"Ewe," Bill stepped into the room, noticing Sesha.

"Did you figure out what it was?" Sesha glanced toward the zipper of his pants.

Bill chuckled falsely at her insult, "oh, I know exactly what it is."

"Do you?" Sesha began.

"Okay, will you just apologize and swear you'll never pick on him again, Sesha? Please?" Elesea was purely annoyed by the bickering. "Why should I do that? He's the one who existed?"

"Because he's never even done anything to you and you're constantly being a jerk to him."

"How can I be a jerk _to _him if we've never even been in the same room before?"

"Oh, please! You know exactly what you've said about him."

"_ABOUT!! _Not _TO."_

"Whatever," Tom interrupted, "just say you're sorry and hug."

"I'm not touching her," Bill crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Oh, why? You know you want to," Sesha began to edge toward him. He stepped back and she laid her hand on his arm, "come on, just do it, Bill." She was actually trying to be an annoyance and that only made it worse. "Go away," he yelled. "Why? What's the problem?" she pushed closer toward him and then stepped back, fiercely rolling her eyes, "see! The only reason that freaked him out so much was because I'm a girl and so is he. So, why don't you just admit it? As Say Anything would tell you." "Whose Say Anything?" Tom asked. "Only one of the coolest bands ever. Pretty similar to Blink 182 lyrics-wise, but kind of Fall Out Boy-esque musically," Sesha replied. "Nerd much?" Bill crossed his arms. "Repulsive much?" Sesha focused on Bill for one more second before turning her attention back toward Tom. "Children much?" Elesea murmured under her breath. "No!" Bill and Sesha replied in unison.

"Look, I don't understand why you hate me so much?" Bill had started to feel bad for being so mean to Sesha. Then again, why should he? She was mean to him before she ever knew him and now she was being meaner. "I told you once, I don't even know you. I don't hate you. You're just…..annoying," she shrugged her shoulder as if the situation was no big deal. Which it wasn't. "Can't you just not be mean?" Bill asked sarcastically. "If I wasn't mean to you, Bill, hell would freeze over," Sesha furrowed her eyebrows, grinning half-heartedly. "Sesha, lay off," Elesea could feel that Sesha was hurting Bill, and she didn't want Sesha to mess anything up for herself or anyone else. "Well," Bill grabbed the headphone hanging from Sesha's ear and pulled, causing both of the ear buds to fall to the floor. "That was unnecessary," Sesha gritted her teeth. "Oh, so it's okay for you to be a jerk to me but I can't be a jerk to you?" Bill crossed his arms, grinning triumphantly. "Straight up," she poked his chest, causing him to retreat a few inches. "I have stuff to do," Bill said blankly. "What? Yourself?" Sesha raised her eyebrows and stuck her tongue against her teeth. "No, your mom," he replied. "Because I haven't heard that one before," Sesha gagged.

Elesea eyed Sesha blankly while Bill left the room, "can't you just give him a chance?" "I said no once, I'll say it again," Sesha dropped her jacket on a hook in the room, "no." "Come on," Tom said, "please. He's really a cool person once you get to know him." "Tom, you've known him for nineteen years. I've known him for nineteen minutes. You have a leg up," Sesha announced. "Elesea, I've got to meet Tobi outside. Tell Sesha I want to talk to her in the blue room, half-hour," Tom whispered to Elesea when Sesha turned to face the large picture on the wall. She nodded and walked toward Sesha. "Tom wants you in the blue room in a half hour," Elesea announced. "If _he _wants me, why are _you _here?" Sesha smiled. "Haha, very funny," Elesea smiled falsely, "half hour." "Fine," Sesha threw her hands up and grabbed her jacket, heading toward the blue room.


	4. Two Deals Are Made

Pure annoyance coursed through Sesha when Bill entered the blue room backstage, "what do you want

Pure annoyance coursed through Sesha when Bill entered the blue room backstage, "what do you want?" His German accent annoyed her even more than just his presence, "I want you to die, but that's not happening for a while, so, in the mean time. Elesea said Tom wanted to talk to me, and clearly, you're not Tom, because Tom's a boy." "I'm not a girl, do you want me to prove it?" Bill reached for the button on his pants and Sesha crossed her hands over her chest. Making him aware that she had no intentions of stopping him from publicly humiliating himself. She heard a snap from his jeans, "I'm really going to do it. You know that right?" "Go for it, I'm not stopping you," she shifted her weight and raised her right eyebrow suggestively. "Okay, fine!" He re-snapped his pants and glared intently at her, " so I won't take my pants off. Will you please, leave? -Now?" "Well, taking into consideration that I was here before you and your brother wants to talk to _me, _no, girly boy. I won't leave," she paused, "now!" "Technically I was here first because I'm older than you are," he placed his hands on his hips. She immediately yelled and pointed to his chest, "look!! You even stand like a girl! Too bad everyone thinks you're a boy. A girl like you could do Sports Illustrated some good."

"A girl like you could, too. It's too bad you're evil."

"Too bad you're gay. And that wasn't really an insult, you just called me pretty."  
"Too bad you're a witch!"

"Too bad you're a weird-o!"

"Too bad I hate you!"

"Yeah, it is too bad, isn't it?"

Elesea rolled her eyes when she stepped into the room. Witnessing the two-year-old-hissy-fits just frustrated her. Why wouldn't these two people just admit that they liked each other? "Hey."

"Too bad you're a loser," Bill continued, stepping one foot closer to the tiny body in front of him.

"Too bad you're a creep who was probably just a drunken accident," Sesha poked his chest threateningly.

"Too bad you-!"

"Shut up!" Elesea screamed, intercepting the fall out. "Gosh, you guys are sixteen and nineteen. Can you not act like toddlers and just grow up?" "He started it!" Sesha growled furiously. "I did not!" Bill denied. "What's going on?" Tom entered the room, hesitantly observing the occurrence. "Bill exists so my life sucks," Sesha turned her back to Bill so the heels of her shoes brushed the toes of his. She jerked her feet away in aggravation, "Elesea said you wanted to talk to me and I was simply telling Bill that there really wasn't any problem with me being here." "You called me a drunken accident," Bill yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "I said probably!" Sesha screamed and turned around so her nose was on the verge of colliding with Bill's chin. "Look-just…Bill, Elesea. Can you guys give us a minute?" Tom nodded toward Sesha. "Yeah, Bill. Go away," Sesha smiled triumphantly. "Okay, not what I said, one. And two, just for a minute," Tom couldn't help but chuckle at the adolescents behavior. "Auf wiedersehn," Sesha smiled, watching Bill as he left. His was annoyingly tall and lanky and his hair was annoyingly dark. He was annoyingly…perfect. Except for the fact that he was weird and annoying. "Why can't you not be a jerk to him?" Elesea began. "Elesea, please," Tom raised his eyebrows.

"I want you to give my brother a chance," Tom commanded, not wasting any time. "How about I pretend his existence is just all a delusion and get on with my life?" Sesha crinkled her nose when she became suddenly disgusted. "What's so horrible about him?" Tom wasn't giving up for anything. "Okay well: A.) I can't stand him. B.) Nothing he says _EVER _makes sense. C.) He's annoying, loud, lazy, bossy, stubborn, and annoyingly annoying," Sesha replied. Tom retreated a step when he could see the anger building up inside her by the simple fact that he could ever _suggest _she give Bill a chance. "So you think he's annoying?" Tom asked rhetorically. There was a pause when Sesha crossed her arms, "-yes." "Please give him a chance! Please, please, please," he fell to the ground. Sesha watched while he crossed the floor on his knees. His hands were entwined with each other and his thumbs were pressed against his bottom lips. "Arrgh! FINE!!" she growled and stomped her foot. "but _don't _expect me to like him and _ESPECIALLY _don't expect me to treat him like an equal." She put sarcastic emphasis on the word 'equal.'

"Bill," Elesea called to the long, slender body standing in the doorway. "What?" he called back. "I want you to give Sesha a chance," she commanded. "Why should I give her a chance if she won't give me one?" he folded one arm over the other. "Ah, but that's just the thing. She said she would," Elesea nodded happily, "I mean, come on. You totally would love her if you got to know her." "I don't think I'd love her, but if she's willing to, I am."

"Yay!"

"But as soon as she starts being a jerk, I'm done. I want out of it."

"Deal."

"Deal."


	5. Two Days Later

Sesha sighed when she read the caller ID on her black cell phone: 'Mom

Sesha sighed when she read the caller ID on her black cell phone: 'Mom.' "Hello?" she said shyly after opening the phone and pressing it to her ear. She cringed at the screaming voice, "Sesha, what are you thinking? Just because I'm in another state doesn't mean I can't check up on you. If you keep letting your grades slip you're not going to get into college and all you'll be is a piece of trash. Is that what you want? To be a piece of trash? Because that's just where you're headed." "Hi, mom. Nice to talk to you," Sesha said sarcastically. Bill stopped in front of the door to the hotel room when he heard Sesha raise her voice, "look, mom, I'm sorry. But I love that you can not call me for two weeks and whenever you do call me you're bringing me down. And now you're calling me a piece of trash. Can't we be functional for two minutes, please? Or just, tell me you love me and don't lie about it." His heart fell to his feet when he heard Sesha sniffle, on the verge of tears.

"_Don't _raise your voice at me," Sesha's mother yelled, "I'm the adult, you're the child." "Yeah, that's just it, mom. I'm sixteen! What are you going to do in two years when you _don't _have absolute control of what I do and say? Newsflash, mom: you're not my boss anymore. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and do what I think is best for me. I'm not stupid and I'm not a child. Get over it!" She slammed her phone shut and hurled it against the wall, falling to the floor.

Sesha felt her eyes become wet, tears threatening to spill out of her blue irises. "Wh-What's the matter?" Bill pushed the door open slowly, seeing Sesha on the floor, knees pulled to her chest. "Go away," she stood and wiped her eyes, trying to hide the tears that hadn't yet spilled. "Are you alright?" he put his hand on her shoulder, and she swatted it away. "I'm fine," she lied and made her way toward the door. "No, don't leave," he began to panic. "Bill, I want to go home," she whispered. He could see her strength deserting her. She needed someone to be there for her and he wanted to be that someone. "Let me drive you home," he stepped closer toward her. "No," she shook her head, "no, I want to walk." "Sesha, please. You can trust me," his body heat was mingling with her he was so close. "No, I can't. I've only known you for a couple of days," she offered him a smile. He returned the smile by touching her cheek with just his fingertips, "I know.--And this is the first time in those two days we haven't argued. "Bill," Sesha whispered, gently pushing his hand away, "you've got a whole city waiting for you to play. Go." "Not until you promise you'll be here when I get back," he announced firmly. "I want to go home," the tears began to spill.

Bill's stomach dropped when Sesha inhaled deeply. "Hey," he wiped the tears from her face, "it's okay." "No it's not!" Sesha pushed him back, "it's not okay when someone you thought cared about you says you're trash." "Who said you were trash?" Bill felt as though he needed to defend Sesha. "None of your business," she grabbed her jacket off of the hotel room bed. "Sesha, you've already gotten me involved. How come anytime I try to talk to you, you push me away?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me why!"

"Because I'm scared," Sesha screamed.

"Scared of what?" his voice became softer.

"You! I'm scared of you. I'm scared of falling for you and getting hurt," she confessed.


	6. He Thinks She PMS's Year Round

"Hey, Bill

"Sesha, wait," Bill yelled into the hallway, hearing his echo bounce off the walls. "No," Sesha called back, almost singing. He heard his footsteps following hers on the tile floor, "come on!" "Go away, Girly Boy," she turned around to scream at him. "Why?" he caught up to her and stood right in front of her face. "Because she flipped his nose and proceeded to poke his chest between words, "you…need…to…leave…me," she pushed him backwards," alone…!" His eyes scanned her angrily and he returned the favor, "but…I…don't…want," he shoved her in return, "to." There was a silence before Sesha spoke to him again, "FINE! You want to stalk me? That's okay. –But I, myself, am going to _pretend _you don't exist and I'm going to _act _like you're not talking when you are. Okay? –Okay. So it's settled then? Good." "You can't reply _for _me," he said, slightly above a whisper. "I just did," she smiled softly.

"HA! I thought you weren't going to listen when I talked? You can't _not _listen and you know it!" He began to jump.

"What is that?"

"Happy dance!"

"You happy dance? Weird-o."

"Ah, I may be weird," he stopped two inches from her face, causing her breath to lodge in her throat, "but you can't do it." She raised her eyebrow and scrunched up her nose, "you're dumb." "I am not," he arched his back. "Quit standing like a girl. God, that drives me crazy," she placed her hands on the side of her head. "In a good way?" he cocked his head lightly. "Nothing you do is good, Bill," she turned away, walking down the hall, "don't follow me this time, you make life miserable." "But I made you smile," he yelled to her back. "No you didn't," she barked. "I did, too. When you said you just did speak for me. Don't think I missed it," he crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?" "'Okay? –Okay. So it's settled then? Good.'" She laughed at his impression of her. "See? You're laughing," he grabbed her hand, turning her around, "don't worry about your mom. If she thinks you're a piece of trash, that's her own problem because you're not. And don't worry about liking me either. It's not your fault I'm likable." "Thanks," she replied quietly. "No problem." "But I never said I liked you," she pulled her hand away. "And I never said I'd hurt you. So why'd you think that?" he shot back. "How'd you know it was my mom?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't change the subject," he commanded, "why'd you say it?" "I'm just so used to getting hurt," she replied nonchalantly. "But I never said that," he could feel the anger building. "I know," she shrugged her shoulders, turning away.

"Sesha, you can't just assume those kinds of things!" Bill began to raise his voice. "Don't yell at me. I didn't do anything to you," Sesha turned and faced him again, threateningly. "You accused me of something I never said I'd do. You…can't…just…assume…that!" He poked her again, making a reference to earlier. "Don't touch me," she swatted his hand away, "if you're going to yell at me and be a jerk, then don't touch me!" "Well, Sesha. I have every right to be mad!" "No you don't!" she had begun to return his raised voice with her own, "explain, please. Just…enlighten me. Why should you be mad? Why!?"

Bill paused, looking for a reason—any reason—to tell Sesha why he should be mad. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response, "well?" "Look, I can't explain it. I just have a reason and that's all there is to it." "Okay, Bill. Well, you continue being a mindless dork and I'm going-." "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. You're not going _anywhere. _I am in the middle of yelling at you and you want to leave? It doesn't work like that," he yelled. "I'll do whatever I want, thank you very much," she began to walk away again. "You keep saying that you're leaving and every time I say something, you come back. You _can't _leave. So the way I see it," he began watching her turn the corner, "fine! LEAVE! No one wants you anyways." "Later, Girly Boy!" he heard her yell. He growled and turned around, walking back to the room to grab his stuff.

"What's got you so hot?" Tom entered the room soon later, seeing Bill mumbling incoherent babbles to himself. "I hate everyone!" Bill screamed toward his brother. "I'm sorry," Tom replied slowly, "define everyone?" Tom gasped, not giving Bill any time to reply. "Did Gustav break the cord to your microphone again? Because I mean we can always replace it." "No, Gustav didn't break the cord again," Bill said sarcastically, "Sesha's such an idiot. One minute: she's crying. The next: she's mad. The next: she's all quiet and fine. Then: she's screaming again. Then: she's laughing. And then: she's mad again. Gah! She just makes me so-!" "Happy," Tom interrupted. "What?" "Bill, since you've met her, I've seen you happier than I have in a long time. I think since you found the candy isle in the super-marts in the U.S. And this might even top that." "Shut up," Bill replied, shoving his bag of Gummi Bears into his travel bag and throwing it on his shoulder. "I want to go to the bus," Bill said quietly. "Okay," Tom pressed his lips together.


	7. Tour Bus? More Like Circus Tent!

Gustav watched intently as Bill and Tom walked toward the tour bus

Gustav watched intently as Bill and Tom walked toward the tour bus. "Georg! Hide, quick! Bill's coming! He's going to find his cord and yell at me again," Gustav announced, the thought of Bill beating him up again sending Gustav into pure panic. Georg chuckled when Gustav jumped into the bathroom and locked the door. "Gustav's in the bathroom…hiding," Georg announced when the last of the twins stepped onto the bus. "God, Georg. Way to blow my secret," Gustav stepped out of the bathroom, cringing with anticipated fear. "What secret?" Bill asked reluctantly. "He broke the cord again," Georg lifted his eyes from the magazine he was reading and sunk further into his chair. "Georg!" Gustav whined. "He-did-_what_!?" the anger in Bill's voice was enough to make Georg, Tom, and Gustav flinch. "Nothing!" Gustav ducked when Bill lunged at him, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Uh-oh," Tom exclaimed, "we better get out of here!" The bus began to roll as Tom and Georg jumped into the back half of the vehicle. "You broke my cord?" Footsteps pounded along the floor. Bill was chasing Gustav around the table. "Guys, sit down!" the driver yelled. "You broke the cord again?! I should wring your neck!" "It was an accident!"

The loud _THUD! _against the wall gave Tom and Georg the knowledge that Bill had shoved Gustav into the thin layers of what might as well have been cardboard. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. One: you're going to buy me a new microphone. Two: you're _not _going to break it. And three: you're _NEVER _going to touch _ANY _of my things again! –Got it?" Gustav nodded his head furiously out of fear, "yes, sir. I mean, Bill." "Good," Bill let Gustav's shoulders go and he scattered into the back half of the bus with Tom and Georg.

"What's the matter with Bill?" Gustav asked reluctantly. "He's PMS-ing," Tom replied nonchalantly. "What?" Georg furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know. He's mad at Sesha because she's emotional," Tom added. "I don't understand," Gustav said, "I thought that she was 'giving him a chance.'" "She was, but- I don't know. Something about him getting in her business and her not letting him talk to her," Tom picked up his guitar and began to pluck the strings lightly. "Tom! Can you NOT?!" Bill screamed from the front of the bus. "Sorry, Bill!" Tom unplugged the long cord hooked up to the amplifier and continued strumming chords, "I really don't know what's going on with them." Gustav watched Tom's fingers as they shifted across the strings, "I really didn't mean to break the cord." "We know you didn't," Tom replied. Georg kept his mouth shut. "Why'd you say something?" Gustav shot a glare at the longhaired brunette. "Think about it this way," Georg began, "would you rather him have found out you _didn't _tell him. Or would you have rather had him know and it be over with?" "I would have rather replaced the one in his bag with the new one I bought, Georg. He never would've known if you didn't say anything. You idiot! If you had just kept your mouth _shut…_we could've avoided this whole mess. Don't you know anything-?"

Georg sunk further into his seat on the couch, readying himself for the rage of anger Gustav was unleashing. "Hey! Hey, Tom! Watch this," he focused on Georg, "Gustav, you're short." "Ah, Georg. Du bist blöd! Mein Gotte," Gustav yelled. "Ich bin nicht," Georg whispered. "Nein, du bist," Tom chuckled. Georg and Tom watched while Gustav entered the half of the bus that Bill was on.

Bill yawned heavily, touring gave him insomnia. Flipping his cell phone open, he noticed an unopened text. He pressed the button under the word: 'Lesen.' He scanned the words carefully.

Hallo, Bill! Das ist Elesea. I just wanted to let you know that Sesha is a complete mess. I need you to call her. 555-6366. Tschau!

Bill rolled his eyes. There was no force on heaven, Earth, or hell that could get him to call that annoying, little Bizarr-o. "Bill! Elesea sent me a text! You're supposed to call Sesha," Tom's voice was muffled from the walls. "Yeah, she sent me one, too," Georg added, "I bet she didn't send Gustav one since he dropped his phone in a mud puddle in L.A." "Georg, stop talking, no one listens to you," Bill yelled, "fine! I'll call her."

Black shoestrings flipped against the concrete as Bill headed toward the gas station door. His fingers ran across the key pad as he dialed the phone number. 555-6366. "Hello?" he recognized Sesha's voice. "Hi," he whispered. "What?" she had been crying again.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she hadn't raised her voice this time.

"Sesha, tell me the truth," he commanded silently.

"Can we please not do this now?"

"I just want to help."

Air pushed through her lips in a sigh and she felt her eyes become wet, "it's just my parents again, no big deal."

"It is a big deal."

"My mom and dad have been arguing all day. I can't listen to them anymore, Bill. I just can't. Where are you guys at?"

"We just got into Indianapolis. We've got a concert tomorrow night. Why?"

"If I go to your concert, can I go with you back to Germany?" her sniffling caused his heart to drop.

"You can't just run away."

"Please," the crack in her voice was too much for him to bear.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Have your stuff," he requested.

"I know I may be a jerk to you, but you're a really good friend," she confessed.

"Thanks," he placed his hand on his forehead, already aware that he had made a mistake.

"Sesha! Get off the phone!" Bill heard her father yell.

"I just got on!"

"Get off! NOW!"

"Daddy-."

"I don't want to hear it. Get off."

"I've gotta go," she bit her lip.


	8. She Needs A Jump, You Know, For Her Car

Sesha waited anxiously outside of the Feildhouse in Indianapolis

Sesha waited anxiously outside of the Feildhouse in Indianapolis. Where _were _they? She hugged herself tightly. _Gosh, it's so cold out here. _Small drops of rain began to fall around her shoulders and she glanced at her feet. The holes in her shoes were bound to leak eventually and she would likely be sick. _Thanks for letting me down, Bill, _she thought angrily. Tears began to burn her eyes and she walked solemnly to her car, clicking the automatic unlock button. Her shoestrings flipped sloppily against the gray interior. Bill had said that she could follow them while they were on the rest of their U.S. tour and they would ship her car to Germany. So much for that. –Liar. Smoke fumed out of the pipe hanging from the back of the car when she twisted the key stuck in the ignition. "No, no. You can't do this now. Please, God." The car sputtered once more when she twisted the key again. Her car seriously wasn't starting.

Slamming her head against the steering wheel, she heard a knock at her window. 'Roll your window down!' she could read Bill's lips. 'No.' She mouthed in reply. _The concert's been over for an hour, Girly Boy, you've lost your chance now. I'm going home. _Hazel irises scanned her face, 'please?' Rolling her eyes, she rolled the window down, thunder crashed, she jumped. –He smiled. "Will you get out?" he asked. That stupid accent was killing her.

"It raining," she replied, her eyes still burning and her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Can I get in?" water was dripping from his lips.

"No," she replied shortly.

"Fine, then I'll just stand outside your car, in the rain. Freezing," he leaned against the door.

"Can I have a jump?" she twisted the key again, allowing the car to sputter once more then refuse to make any noise.

"I'm sorry?"

"A jump? Can I have a jump? You know, hook up wires from your bus to my truck so I can drive home? A jump?"

"Sorry," he whispered. The last thing Bill wanted right now was to have her yelling at him again.

"It's not your fault," she sniffled. _However, it is your fault you left me out here by myself for an hour longer than you should've. _

"You don't want to come with us?" the water was dripping off of his hair, which had turned flat. The slight hope that she would tell him she really did want to go with him lingered inside of Bill. This girl could say the meanest thing to him and he would always forgive her.

"I don't know," her voice broke and she shook her head, "I should probably go home. My parents are mad at me already for the grades incident."

"You can come," he swallowed the anxious knot in his throat, "if you want to."

"They'd call, you know? They'd call and then you'd get blamed for it all," Sesha announced. Not wanting Bill to get in trouble for her was an emotion that was prominent in her body.

"We can throw away our cell phones," he announced.

"What are you-? Are you serious?"

Bill nodded, his eyes focused on her wet hair. It had started like this: he had no desire for her to go with him and now, he wanted more than anything to have her closer to him, "but it doesn't mean I like you."

Sesha chuckled at him, "good, the feeling's mutual. I don't like you either."

Stretching his torso through the open window, Bill pushed the lock up and pulled the door open. He put out his hand for her to grab. She stared nervously at his hand. The raindrops splashed off of his skin and she shivered, curling her fingers around the outstretched hand.

"If I get in trouble, is it okay if I tell them you kidnapped me?" Sesha continued to hold his hand while they walked toward the oversized bus.

"Sure," Bill agreed, "as long as you let me break one of the stupid jelly bracelets you have."

"Deal," she giggled happily, "and they're not stupid. You can break the Orange one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm willing to kiss you. That means I don't have to if I don't want to. So you can break all the Orange ones you want, nothing's happening."

"Hey, that's not fair," she stopped in his tracks, removing his hands from hers, "you get to blame me for you running away and I don't get anything out of it."

"Hmm," she placed her finger on her chin, "you get the satisfaction of knowing you helped your best friend escape the pressures of daily life." The sarcasm twitching in and out of her sentence allowed him to know she did think of him as one of her best friends.

Bill smiled and shook his head, watching her run through the puddles toward the bus parked between the yellow lines. Like she said, she needed a jump.


	9. Falling's Half The Fun

Billsniffled heavily when he stepped onto the bus with Sesha, "oh no!"

"What's the matter?"

"My spare clothes are in Tom's closet and he has this deal with locking it. I don't have the key," he announced, sighing.

"Here," he saw her black spaghetti strap tank top clinging to her stomach when she removed her Navy Blue hoodie and handed it to him. She turned around and he realized that he had never noticed the light brown pattern stretched across her dark blue back pockets.

"Thanks," his cheeks turned a light shade of pink when her hand brushed his as he grabbed the oversized sweater. "No problem," she replied, laughing at the nervousness he felt.

"Gustav got it to start," Tom re-entered the bus, his dreadlocks flipping against his white T-Shirt when he ran up the stairs.

"Guess he does have talent," there was disappointment apparent in Georg's voice.

"Yeah, just a bit," a smile spread across Gustav's face and he pushed Georg placidly.

Sesha's eyes met Bill's. He was staring. Why was he staring?! He wasn't _allowed _to stare at her! "So, I guess I've got to let you go to your piece of junk car," he said, barely above a whisper. "Guess so," she replied, grinning at him unwillingly.

"I'll walk you," he offered, pausing, "to your car."

"Sure," she replied softly, "Girly Boy."

The three remaining male members of the band gathered at the front window, taking notice in what was going on between the two who had just paced out of the bus.

"Gustav, Georg, and your brother are watching. Don't look," Sesha announced.

"Should we make a scene like we always do?"

"No. That's alright, I'm pretty sick of fighting with you," she punched his arm with just enough vigor to make him stumble a small amount of distance.

Bill paid attention to the movements Sesha made when she pulled the car door open and inaudibly stepped in and started the vehicle. The purr of the engine was a relief to hear. He jerked when the radio let out an amplified guitar screech and busted into drumming.

ALL THE SMALL THINGS!

TRUE CARE, TRUTH BRINGS!

I'LL TAKE ONE LIFT!

YOUR RIDE, BEST TRIP!

She began to chuckle, "sorry," her nose crinkled.

"It's alright. If you want to listen to it loud, you can. It's your radio."

ALWAYS, I KNOW.

YOU'LL BE AT MY SHOW!

WATCHING, WAITING! COMMISORATING!

SAY IT AIN'T SO! I WILL NOT GO! TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!

CARRY ME HOME!

Bill reached over her in order to grab the volume knob and turn it down. "I thought it was okay," Sesha raised her eyebrows. "Well," he folded his arms and shivered, "I don't want you to hurt your ears."

"Oh, 'cause, Blink 182 tends to do that, right?" the smile on her face hadn't deserted her just yet.

"Yes," he nodded matter-of-factly.

"Thank you… for looking out for me," she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Any time, any time," he took it and smiled excitedly.

"Bill-A!" Tom called, motioning for Bill to return to the bus.

"See you later?"

She nodded, looking down at the floorboard and then focusing only her pupils back to Bill, "bye."

"Bye."

"Girly Boy!" Tom sang mockingly when Bill made his way onto the mass of metal and wires, "has Sesha turned crazy for you yet? And you? Have you fallen for her? Come on Bill, hurry up!"

"Tom, shut up. No one's falling for anyone."

"Bill, come on. I saw the way you looked at her."

"I look at her the same way I look at every one else, including you."

"I hope not! Not really, Bill."

"Yes, really."

"Bill, you look at her like you love her! I can't believe you don't see this!"

Bill watched the frustration boil in his brother; it was the epitome of pure enjoyment.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we stop for gas," Bill smiled, watching brother fume.


	10. Of Course He'll Catch Her If She Falls

"Bill's on the bus. He asked me to wake him up. We stopped but I really didn't feel it. He woke up an hour ago and said he was sick. Probably from standing outside your car in the rain," Tom approached Sesha, who was pumping gas, and began to ramble, "but he is _out _ now. Totally dead. I couldn't wake him up even if I wanted to." Sesha chuckled, wondering why Tom was telling her all this useless information, "am I supposed to-?" "Go see him?" he interrupted "yes." _Someone has been waaaay too sleep deprived, _Sesha told herself. "Okay," she placed the gas cap over where the pump had been and flipped the lid closed. "Gustav and Georg are in the bathroom," Sesha began to walk away from him, "so, you've probably got ten minutes." Tom raised his eyebrows. "Thank you," she placed her keys in her pocket, "Tom."

Sesha smiled at the figure sprawled across a single bunk. Bill's arm hung over the side and he was breathing softly. She had no desire to wake him up what-so-ever. As she walked closer to him and knelt by the bed, she noticed he was shaking. She grabbed the blanket hanging around his ankles and pulled it up to his chin. She REALLY didn't want to leave him alone in this bus with these boys while he was sick.

"Gustav always complains because the other guys won't let him drive," Tobi was present on the bus, this knowledge escaped Sesha's knowledge, "you can ask him if you can stay and he can drive your car."

"Tobi! I-I didn't know you were here," she jumped up anxiously and became embarrassed.

"Do you love him?" Tobi left her no time to add on to her statement.

Sesha's jaw fell and she was suddenly unable to speak, "I-I'm sorry? Did you just ask me-?"

"Do you love him? It's not a hard question. Yes? No?"

She chuckled nervously…anxiously, "I don't really want to answer that question."

"Why not?"

"Because. It's none of your business," she replied, half angry.

"You do," Tobi decided.

Sesha sighed anxiously, "I don't know. No."

Tobi raised his eyebrows, "I can always tell when someone's lying. He loves you, too. Everyone seems to notice except you two. Guess your blind."

"No! How come your forcing this on us? If we don't like each other you can't change that. Neither can Gustav or Georg or Tom or anyone else."

"-You get mad a lot?"

"Only when someone's being an annoying dufus."

"Dufus?"

"Yes, dufus. Doo-fuss! Dufus!"

"Well, I'll go see if the guys are ready. I suggest you straighten things out."

"Everything's straight!!"

Sesha's eyes followed Tobi. _I don't love you, _she told herself repeatedly while she looked at Bill, lying there, asleep. _Do I? _His body made noise against the sheets when he shifted. She knelt by him again, "God, you're so confusing." She wondered what he was dreaming. Judging on his facial expression, it wasn't a nightmare. This guy, it was awful seeing him, then again, _not _seeing him was _way _worse. He had become a major part of her life and she had to face the facts-she _needed_ him around.

"Hey, Billa," Tom called, running onto the bus. Sesha jumped to a standing position.

"What?" Bill rose quickly, smacking his forehead against the plastic ceiling that lead to Georg's top bunk, "ow."  
"Oh, sorry," Tom's face turned red, "I can go back out now."

"Thank you," Bill began slowly, "Tom. Go."

Sesha chuckled while Bill placed his hand on his head. "Oh, my Gosh," she noticed his nose was bleeding, "you've got a nosebleed."

"Are you serious?" He groaned and headed toward the mirror and noticed his forehead was bleeding as well.

"I'll get a washcloth."

Bill held his nose plugged while Sesha wetted a washcloth and walked back to her bleeding friend.

"Ow," he announced before she pressed the rag against his forehead.

"I haven't even touched you yet."

"I'm just practicing."

She chuckled at him and covered his cut in blue washcloth.

"That wasn't so bad," he announced.

He watched her nose crinkle in disgust at the sticky, red liquid trickling down his nose.

"Hey Sesha," he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smiled at him, "yeah."

Bill's cheeks rose as he smiled, looking over the girl who knelt before him, "you're beautiful."

"What?" pure shock coursed through Sesha.

"Sorry, I must've hit my head pretty hard. I was under the delusion that you were pretty."

"Delusion, huh? Because Tobi seems to think you love me."

"So does Tom."

"Do you?"

His stomach flipped. How could he answer a question like that? -Honestly?

"N-no?"

"Tell your guard that," Sesha ran the washcloth over his mouth again. His eyes fell closed.

_I love you! I love you! I love you! _She wanted so badly to scream it to his face. "So, Girly Boy, looks like you need to watch where you're putting your face."

"I'll try."

"Because I really don't want to touch you again," she crinkled her nose while she smiled. Maybe he wasn't delusional.


	11. BillA!

"Billa, Billa, Billa, Billa, Bill-A!" Tom's yelling soon became exasperating and the urge to slap his brother surfaced in Bill.

"Stop-calling-me-BILLA!"

Gustav laughed at the feuding twins.

"My name is Bill. Mom calls me Bill. My birth certificate says 'Bill.' Everyone calls me Bill. You call me Bill, too. B-I-L-L! -Bill."

"Sesha calls you Girly Boy and you don't yell at her," Georg added a further statement.

"Sesha's different," Bill began to smile.

"Sesha's different," Tom mocked, "look at him smile."

"So say what are you waiting for, kiss her, kiss her," Fall Out Boy-quoting was a specialty of Georg's.

"I don't want to. It'll freak her out," Bill's voice often changed when he smiled.

"'Cause you loooovvvve her," Gustav began to dance playfully.

Tom jumped anxiously when his cell phone vibrated in his pants, "text."

**Tomi!!!! Sesha won't pick up her cell. Why? Is she with you and Bill? -Elesea**

Tom began to smile: **She and Bill are throwing away their cell phones. : )**

"When are we stopping?" Bill asked, holding Sesha's Navy Blue sweater in his lap.

"We should stop soon, I'm hungry," Georg announced, placing his hand on his stomach.

"You're a pig," Gustav shook his head, "we have food on the bus."

"I really need to talk to Sesha," Bill hoped nobody could notice he was smiling.

"I'm not a pig," the sound in Georg's voice was firm.

"Hey, Billa," Tom began, "can I ask you a question?"

Bill's eyes trailed to his brother, "sure."

"Why don't you just admit you like her?"

"I don't."

"That cell phone is your life and you're going to throw it away for her, Billa. I mean, Bill."

"I don't like her Tom," Bill interrupted, "I think I love her."

"Really?" Gustav became interested suddenly.

"No," Bill shifted his feet, "I just wanted to see your faces."

"You're such an idiot," Tom began.

No one on the bus realized that the vehicle had halted and Sesha was standing in the doorway.

"You know what, Billa? You're going to fall for her and I won't blame her when she rejects you," Tom was angry.

"Tom, shut up!" Bill screamed, "Sesha's just a girl! I don't care about her. She could go back to Indiana and I wouldn't miss her. I don't love Sesha. Now will you just leave me alone? We can even pretend she doesn't exist if you want." Bill rose from his seat, "and my name is _Bill_."

"B-Billa?" Sesha's voice was shaky, she was beginning to cry and she couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, her favorite hobby, "I-I mean, Bill." She looked at her feet sadly.

"What?" he looked her over, trying his hardest not to feel guilty.

"You left you cell phone in my car," she extended the black Razor him and he took it nonchalantly, his hand gently nudging hers. Surprisingly, no one was yelling or angry, "you said you'd throw it away with me. I don't- I don't know if you- uhm- still want to do that. You know what, I can- I'll just go home."

Remorse filled Bill when he saw the salty drop of liquid roll from Sesha's eyes down her cheek and drip off of her chin. Seeing her cry was bad, but seeing her cry because of him was worth suicide. _God, Bill. You're such an idiot. You liar. Tell her you love her, _Bill thought to himself. "I'll see you around, Bill," she spoke quietly. Had she really fallen for him? He was her worst enemy! There was no way that they had anything for each other.

Bill watched helplessly as Sesha walked out of the bus and onto the cement. He wanted more than anything to call out to her and plead her to stay. Just like he saw in all the movies. But that was the real thing, this wasn't a movie. He had just lost Sesha. "Thanks a lot, Tom," Bill said, slamming the door to the room in the back of the bus. "I didn't make you say anything!"


	12. Even EleventySeven Can't Help Sometimes

Sesha's eyes were still wet while she put the Blink 182 mix disk back into its case and retrieved the EleventySeven album in her console.

WE CAN TAKE THIS ROAD TO NOWHERE,

IN MY '89.

FLOOR IT THROUGH STATE LINES.

She felt fresh tears threatening to spill over the corners of her eyelids. Why was Bill such a liar? The awful thing was she had fallen for him, and she had fallen hard. What if he wasn't lying? What if he really did hate her guts? She might as well have erased her name from existence because she wanted to die.

AND WE'LL REACH OUR DETINATION, WHATEVER IT MIGHT BE.

AS LONG AS YOU DON'T LEAVE.

The song reminded her of Bill…she hated it.

CAUSE I DON'T EVER WANT TO SLOW THIS DOWN!

EVERYTHING I'VE EVER WANTED HAS BEEN FOUND.

"Bill," Tom began to rattle the doorknob, "Bill, you know where she lives, we can go back."

"Tomi, go away."

"Bill! Quit being an idiot."

Bill could feel the salty drops forming in his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not for a girl. Not for Sesha, "I'm not being an idiot. I feel like trash, I've never made Sesha cry before."

"Bill…open the door," Tom gently released the knob and waited, "please."

"I don't want to go back," Bill pulled the door open slowly, "I just want to let her go. She deserves to be happy."

"But she's not happy! Didn't you see the tears on her face? If you want to be scared, that's fine. Just, don't complain about it."

Sesha pulled over to the side of the road. Hey, maybe if she waited there long enough, Bill would find her.

WE CAN DRIVE INTO THE FUTURE WITH OUT MEMORIES.

HOLDING ONTO HOW THINGS USED TO BE.

"We can throw away our cell phones," she began to sing along with the C.D. Part of her wondered if Bill had heard the song before, and the other part of her couldn't care any less than it already did. Maybe he was serious. Maybe he really would throw away a six hundred dollar cell phone for her. Whatever, she didn't really care about him. "And only answer calls, coming from the stars." Or maybe she did.

"Yes, Tom. I saw the tears on her face. I caused them," the back of Bill's throat began to sting from yelling, "do you have any idea what it feels like to make someone you usually hold while she cries, cry?" There was no response from the blonde brother. "I didn't think so. Now, it would be great if you just dropped the situation. Sesha and I are done with each other and it's all my fault. I can deal with it…can you?" The dumbfounded look on Tom's face was enough to tell Bill that his brother was done arguing.

Sesha sighed as she stepped through the doors to her house. It felt oddly empty and dark. What was missing? "Mom? Daddy?" she called to the deafening silence. "Where were you?" Her father ran to the door to greet her.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Yeah, me, too."

"Can we do this tomorrow daddy?"

"No we can't do this tomorrow! We'll do this right now! Tell me where you were!"

"I was with Bill."

"Bill-who? You were with a boy?"

"Bill Kaulitz, from Tokio Hotel."

"Sesha Rawson, tell me the truth _right now_!"

"I was with Bill. It should've been worth something, it wasn't."

"You're straight up it wasn't worth anything."

"Daddy, I'm sixteen. I'm not exactly a baby."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to grow up."

"I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you," her father reached toward her hand and she shook her head, denying his offer, "your Papa Bob has cancer and they can't treat it."

Sesha felt the tears welling up in her blue eyes, "what do you mean 'they can't treat it?'"

"They can't do anything about it, he's dying."

"See, this is why you guys are supposed to let me see him! This is your fault! Now he's dying and I don't even get to say goodbye!"

Mr. Rawson watched as Sesha stormed to her room, slamming her door closed.


	13. So The Hate IS Minimal

Black eyeliner ran down Sesha's face while she began to cry. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Her fingers trembled as she caressed the home phone and ran her fingers across the digits that made up Elesea's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Elesea answered, curious as to why Sesha was calling at 11:30 in the middle of the night.

"Hi," Sesha tried as hard as she could to hide her shaky voice.

"What's the matter?"

"I need Tom's cell phone number."

"Okay, what for?"

"Elesea just give me the number!"

Sesha listened carefully as Elesea rattled off the familiar set of numbers, "thanks."

"What's the matter?" Elesea pressed.

"I have to talk to Bill."

"Oh, well then, I'll catch you later."

As difficult as it was for her to admit, Bill was a recourse for Sesha. He was someone she could go to for a smile, even if he did hate her guts.

"Hallo?" Tom's voice was significantly different from Bill's.

"Can I talk to Bill?"

"Sure," Tom replied, hesitantly, "are you crying?"

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"What's the matter?"

"Just let me talk to Bill, Tom," Sesha growled. People were making her so mad today.

"Okay."

Bill sighed when his brother shoved an open Razor in his face, "who is it?"

"Sesha."

Bill shook his head.

"Bill, she's crying. Talk to her, please."

"Hello?" Bill took the phone with reluctance.

"Bill?" her voice was hoarse, "can I please see you even though you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Sesha. I just said that stuff to get Tom to leave me alone. Nothing you could ever do could make me hate you."

"So, you said you hated me right in front of my face, and you lied to your brother. So, you're a liar and a loser?"

"Yes, I lied. I'm a liar. I'm sorry."

"And that justifies it--how?"

"Sesha, just stop! I feel bad! I'm really, truly sorry. It won't happen again. I pinky swear."

There was a silence before he added, "I can pick you up at ten tonight."

So what if they fought again? That's what they did.

"That's fine," she whispered.

"So, do you want to tell me what's up?"

"My grandpa has cancer and they can't treat it. He's dying."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Are you guys pretty close?"

"Kind of. My grandma isn't telling me anything, which I guess I can understand since they divorced when I was seven. But I still love him and I want to be a part of his life. If you add the fact that guy I've been crushing on since last year is going gay, I've had a bad year. Now I really don't have a chance with him."

"What's you favorite song?"

"Uh…See You Soon by-."

"Coldplay," Bill interrupted, "I like that song."

"Really?"

"I do."

"That's awesome."

"See you at ten?"

"Alright."

"Bye.""Later."


	14. He Really Doesn't Have To Ask

Sesha' s dimples dipped in her cheeks as she saw the vehicle pull into her driveway. She wasn't smiling, she was nervous; and still crying. "I'll be back, daddy. I pinky swear." It was killing her father, but he had to let go.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked Sesha as she stepped into the car.

"Yeah," she replied and sat on an open chair, her voice was quiet and he refused to believe her, "where are they guys?""Tom is at some club and Gustav and Georg are checking into the hotel."

"Oh," she began to fidget with her hands, "so it's just us?"

"Not really," he snapped his fingers, kneeling to the ground.

Sesha smiled softly when a large, black lab came running carelessly to Bill, "ah. Du bist ein stark Hund, ja? So schön!"

She began to chuckle to herself.

"Das ist mein Hund. Er heißt Scotti."

"Oh, ja?"

"Ja. Ich liebe ihn."

The long sleeves of Sesha's shirt had gotten wet from her tears and they had black stains at the wrists from wiped away eyeliner, but something about Bill and that dog wouldn't let her not smile, "come and pet him."

Sesha crawled on her knees to the mound of black fur on the floor and began to stroke it softly. "I remembered you said you liked dogs on to forum after you got done picking on me. So I told mom when she came here to bring Scotty. I figured he'd make you smile."

Bill grinned as Scotti licked Sesha's face, causing her to giggle like a three-year-old. She closed her eyes and crinkled her nose, enjoying the dog's company but trying not to get spit in her mouth, "he's very friendly." She continued to scratch the dog's ears, obviously he was enjoying her company as well. She kissed Scotti's nose softly and he returned the favor by running his tongue from her chin to her forehead.

"Do you like him?"

"I do," Sesha replied, "my grandpa used to pick up stray animals all the time and my favorite was a- over friendly black lab named Rufus."

"Really?" Bill jumped as his hand gently collided with Sesha's over Scotti's collar, "sorry."

"It's cool," she laid her head down on Scotti's back.

"Do you want to talk about what's going on? He's a really good listener."

"Oh, is he?"

"He is."

"Okay, Scotti," Sesha began, feeling the emotions welling up inside her again, "so my grandpa's got cancer and it's untreatable. So basically, he's dying. I've been trying to see him for three years or so, but no one's telling me where he is. I really don't understand why they're hiding it from me, and I don't think it's fair. Do you?"

Bill watched as Sesha lost herself in the conversation she was having with the oversized dog.

"He really is a good listener," Sesha rose and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I am, too. -If you want to talk," Bill stepped closer to her. She caught her breath.

"No, I-uhm-I think Scotti pretty much covered it," she shoved her hands into her front pockets.

"I'm here if you need me," he continued to inch nearer to her, wanting so badly to touch her face or simply kiss her forehead.

"Thanks," she looked up at his eyes."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Sesha spoke, "it's getting late. I should probably go to sleep."

"Okay," he replied, anxious to watch her while she slept.

"Where do you want me?"

"You can sleep on my bunk," he said.

"Alright," he heard her sniffle as she turned around. She wasn't tired, she was crying.

"Sesha, do me a favor," he asked, waiting for her to look at him, "let me hold you."


	15. He Only Wants to Sing Her To Sleep

Sesha felt a smile take over her face at Bill's question, "let you hold me?"

"I mean, you can say no if you want to. I just had to ask."

"No, yeah. You can, actually, hold me."

"Cool," he managed to speak past an idiotic grin.

"Cool?" she had the same expression on her face.

"Cool," he sat onto his bunk and made room for her beside him.

"Are you nervous?" her hands shook as she sat by him.

"Yeah," he replied, lying down with her head on his shoulder.

"Me, too," her response scared him. He really made her nervous?

"So, See You Soon by Coldplay? This is your favorite song?" having her lying on him made his whole body shake.

"It is, it is! What's yours?"

"Fix You," he said happily.

"Ah, my very _very _close second," she glanced up to him.

"So you've lost your trust, and you never should have. No you never should have," he began to sing lightly in her ear after she yawned.

"And here I thought you were awful," she held his upper arm in the palm of her hand.

"But don't break your back, if you ever see this, but don't answer that," he continued to sing, "in a bulletproof vest. With the windows all closed. I'll be doing my best, I'll see you soon. In a telescope lens, when all you want is friends. I'll see you soon. So they came for you. They come snapping at you heels, they come snapping at your heels. But don't break your back if you ever see this. But don't answer that. In a bulletproof vest. With the windows all closed. I'll be doing my best, I'll see you soon. In a telescope lens, when all you want is friends. I'll see you soon. I'll see you soon. I know, you've lost your trust. I know, you've lost your trust. Don't lose your trust. I know, you've lost your trust."

They were completely rapt with each other, totally and thoroughly absorbed in puppy love. She smiled as he sand the song once more, her body slowly pulling her into sleep.

Bill's eyes fluttered open and he laid eyes on the digital clock hanging above the microwave. The small, green letters read 2:10 AM. They had to be close to the hotel unless the traffic was bad. It was then that he noticed Sesha was still hanging onto him lightly- and it was then that he realized how much she really did care about him.

A shrill screech came from outside the window as the bus slid into a tall, wooden post and slammed into a large mini-van, stopped at a red traffic light. Bill's arms tightened around Sesha in a frantic, protective attempt to keep her safe, "Sesha." Her eyes shot open when Sesha was thrown off the edge of the bunk and Bill landed on top of her. There was a long pause before a semi came to a screeching halt against the front half of the bus. "Bill!" Sesha screamed, smacking her head against the bunks on the opposite side that Georg and Gustav would have been sleeping in, knocking her unconscious.

"Sesha," Bill crawled over to Sesha after the bus quit flipping, "Sesha, wake up." He held her face softly in the dips of his hands, "please."

A searing pain shot through him as a knife fell, thrusting into his stomach. He had been stabbed.


	16. The Monitor Tells The Truth

Sesha's ears detected a steady, rhythmic beeping beside her left ear. What had happened? Her head throbbed angrily against her skull. Why did she have a headache? Why was she in the hospital? Then she remembered. Bill sang her to sleep. There was an accident. He held her face in his hands- now she was in a hospital. Bill! She had to find him. Pressing the nurse call button, Sesha pulled on her green pajama pants and gray tank top. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Bill," she announced, tugging at her shirt, "I have to see him."

"O-okay. He's in room 267, but, I, he's unconscious right now. You really should lay down."

"Thank you," Sesha ran out of the room frantically.

The salty tears in her eyes stung, "B-Billa?"

He didn't respond to her when she grabbed his hand, "Billa? Please wake up, Girly Boy!" His eyes fluttered open slowly, but closed again. "Billa? Girly Boy! Loser! Whoever you are! Wake up!" he voice was becoming significantly loud, "please, Bill." She got quiet again as defeat overwhelmed her, struggling to speak, she looked at his face, "I need you." She became relieved when his eyes pulled open.

"Hi," his voice was soft and she had to focus just to hear him.

"Hi," her hand tightened around his, "how are you?"

"My stomach hurts," he placed his free hand on the stitched up wound on his abdomen, "ow."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have ever went to that concert," she announced.

"I'm glad you went. I would rather have been stabbed for you than not know you at all."

Sesha was amazed that Bill maintained a smile, "I'd do anything for you, did you know that?"

She nodded unsteadily.

"Say you know."

"I know."

"Now tell me you love me."

"--I love you."

"Mean it."

"I love you."

"Now kiss me," he whispered.

Her whole body trembled when she pressed her lips against his. She had no idea how long she lingered by his face, taking in his smell and how his hair tickled her face.

"Gosh, I look like trash," she announced, after finding her reflection in the window.

"I think you look beautiful," Bill's eyes observed her face.

"Thank you," she wiped the tears from her face, "you're awesome."

"Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend?" he asked, his eyes refusing to stay open for long periods of time.

"Yeah," she felt all the pain in her body desert her.

"Oh, really? I thought I was a drunken accident!"

"I can't believe you remember the exact words," she saw the hazel in his eyes begin to drain. -He was dying.

"I remember everything you say," his voice was softer, "like your favorite color is orange, Backstreet Boys are your guilty pleasure, you change ice cream flavors every week, and you're too scared to tell your parents your sick of broccoli." He knew he was dying.

"Bill, I really do love you," Sesha felt the tears coming on again.

"Then swear you won't forget me."

"I swear."

"Good," he smiled, "I love you, too. Don't quit listening to those Backstreet Boys."

Sesha felt panic overwhelm her when a sustained buzz came from his monitor. "You have to get out of here," a nurse grabbed Sesha's shoulder and pulled her out of the room. What was happening? Just three minutes ago he was fine. She stood in the doorway, watching in terror as a group of frantic doctors tried to revive the body lying on the bed. She tried to count them, but her numbers were scattered. She couldn't count. The seconds turned into years. Decades. Then-everything stopped. She couldn't breathe. Falling to her knees, she realized---Bill Kaulitz was dead.


End file.
